Love Is An Army
by LeftEyeLopey2002
Summary: This is a Draco/Ginny fic. it's about love,dealing with life, and finding out who you are. (some of the things i belive in)...hope ya like it! R&R PLEAZE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Do You Believe In Second Chances? Rating- PG-13 Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. Duh! So don't sue me. Wait a minute how can u sue me? I ain't got no money. hehe. Anyways I don't own so don't sue me. Discription- (when you read this use your brains and think about it) This is about learning to love someone. It's about taking chances (somethin' i really believe in). Making new friends and learning to cope with the twists and turns life brings. (such as love and much more)Just a taste oof reality to those people who think life is perfect. It's not all a bed of roses. Warnings- If you don't like the combination of Draco and Ginny then don't read this. Also if you don't like OC's in HP fics then don't read this. I warned you! *grins evily and laughs* ***********************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Do You Believe In Second Chances?  
  
*********************************  
  
Virginia (Ginny..duh!) Weasley layed sleeping in her bed on a bright and beautiful Monday morning. It was the morning the Hogwarts train left for her next year at Hogwarts. "Ginny dear wake up," said a woman shaking Ginny. "Huh? What?" Ginny said sitting up. "Wake up it's time to get ready for another year at Hogwarts," her mother said leaving Ginny's room. Ginny sat up streched and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to her closet. She picked up a pair of bright red cargo pants(baggy of course), a white t- shirt (cut off somewhere near her belly button) that said "Like it or not i'm here to stay" in bright lime green letters,and some black flip-flops with silver sequins. She carefully pulled her top over her head and then slid the pants on. She placed a silver anklet around her ankle. From the anklet, there were 3 hearts. She pulled her flip-flops onto her feet. She grabbed her Hogwarts robes and her trunk and flew down the steps in the Weasley house. She dropped the large trunk onto the floor in the Weasley kitchen and draped her robes on the back of a dining room chair. She looked up and saw Fred, George, and Ron sitting with Harry Potter there loyal companion. "H-h-hi Ginny," Harry said astonished at how much she'd grown. She had grown 3 inches taller and also filled out in all the right places. (if you know what i mean)Her hair had changed from it's natural bright red to brown almost black. She had gotten her ears pierced (three in each ear) and also she looked more like her age. "Hi Harry. Oh yeah and if you wouldn't mind bring your eyes up onto my face and not my boobs," Ginny said laughing. "Sorry couldn't help but notice you've grown," Harry said. "Yeah and if your wondering , no, I won't go out with you," Ginny said sitting down in her chair and grabbing a piece of toast. "I wasn't not to burst your bubble," Harry said. "Yeah Ginny, I forgot to tell you Harry is going out with Cho. They've been writing letters all summer long," Ron said. "Er, okay but like I care," Ginny said teasing him. The conversation about Harry and Cho slowed down as everyone ate. Ginny's mind went else where.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ (last year on the train)  
  
Ginny sat in a compartment on a train to Hogwarts alone. She looked out at the beautiful scenery. Suddenly she heard footsteps. The curtain on the compartment opened in a flash. "Can I sit here?" a familiar voice asked. (Ginny wasn't looking at the person.) "Er, okay," she said looking up this time. It was Draco Malfoy. He sat down and placed his trunk on the floor. "How was your summer?" Draco asked trying to be nice. "Like you care," Ginny said annoyed by his voice. "Yes actually I do. I've changed over the summer and I assure you that you will like the change," Draco said. "Er, well if you say so," Ginny said. "Anyways, How was your summer?" Draco asked. "It was great. If you call dealing with my brothers fun," she said sounding annoyed. "Sorry," Draco said sympathetically. "Thanks," she said smiling this time. "You have a nice smile," Draco said. "You too," Ginny said. They talked and flirted the whole train ride to Hogwarts until Ron came into the picture. Ginny didn't care about him (Ron) she liked the "new" Draco Malfoy.  
  
Over the course of the school year Ginny and Draco became closer and closer. They spent Christmas together and all other holidays. They were good friends but one of them wanted more than that. Before the summer break approached Draco asked Ginny out. They were sitting alone in the Library drinking cokes. (the librarian hated the idea...and yes i said coke)They were talking about the end of the school year and summer then Draco popped the question. "Will you go out with me?" he asked her. "No, I'm sorry but I can't and I don't want to explain why," she said storming out of the room tears and all. Ginny knew the reason she said no was because she didn't want to fall for the richest guy in Hogwarts and get hurt by him.  
  
~*~Back At Planet Earth~*~  
  
"Earth to Ginny I was talkin' to you," George said. "Huh, er what?" she asked snapping out of the daydreaming. "I asked you if you were still friends with Malfoy," George said sounding annoyed. "Well, yeah, I guess so we haven't talked all summer though," Ginny said putting on her jean jacket. "Hmm, If you ask me i'd just get rid of him," George said."Whatever, I don't care to discuss "the matter at hand" anyomore thank you very much," Ginny said giving George an evil look. "Okay! Take a chill pill I was just askin' ya didn't have to go all postal on me," George said turning back to him eggs. A couple of minutes passed before anyone said anything. "I'm sorry George, i'm just a little tense. You know all the things that happened last year were hard for me to take in. The hardest part was turning down someone I really love but I can't go through it. I don't wanna get hurt and I don't give a damn what you guys think of Draco," Ginny said taking in all of what she had said. "I know last year was hard for you and I also know from experience that Draco changed for the good. I also know you loved him and wanted to go out with him and make more of it and I don't know why you didn't he loved you a lot and he wasn't going to hurt you," said a new voice that belonged to Hermione Granger. "I know all of that but I was scared and I still am. By the way, how long have you been there?" Ginny said getting up from her chair and hugging Hermione. "About 15 minuted long enough to see all the fuss about you and Draco," Hermione said as Ron turned to look at the also "new and improved" Hermione Granger. She had grown 2 inches taller and her hair was straightened. She also had grown "boobs" (hehe.) and had on a great outfit made up of military (camo) cargo pants (baggy) with a gray t-shirt (it said "Peace and Love" across it in blue letters) that cut off near her belly button and military combat boots. She had a little addition between her t-shirt and pants, a thing known as a belly button ring which was silver with a peace sign hanging from it. She looked beautiful. "Damn girl you look awesome," Ron said not thinking her said his thoughts out loud. "Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?" Hermione said. "Oops didn't know it came out of my mouth I was just thinking it," Ron said looking embarassed. "Enough about me let's get to the topic of discussion," Hermione said glancing at Ginny. "OKAY! I can't take this! I'm not going to talk about this anymore. Not now not ever. I will never be willing to talk about it either so just leave me alone," Ginny said getting up from the dining room table, opening the front door, and slamming it shut after here. "Oh dear! I'm sorry for her behavior she's been this way all summer long. You probably know why. I think going back to school and facing it will get her straight," Mrs. Weasley said. "Not a problem she needs a friend and i'm here but I think she really needs to work it out with Draco before she does anything else," Hermione said. "Dear, Dear, Dear we'd had better get going if you kids want to make the train. Ginny!," Mrs.Weasley called. "Coming!" Ginny shouted rushing in and grabbing her trunk and robes and rushing out the door after everyone else.  
  
~*~On The Train~*~  
  
Ron,George,Fred,Harry,and Hermione ran off in opposite directions from Ginny when they got onto the train. Ginny was left by herself in a compartment alone and sad. She hadn't seen Draco yet and was hoping she wouldn't she had hurt him too much already. She didn't want to fall in love with him and get hurt so she turned him down even though they loved each other. she couldn't think about being without him she knew if she did she'd cry. So she sat in silence and looked out the window. She really wanted to be with him but she didn't know how to. She looked up from the window and there he stood. The love of her life. "Hi," Draco said as she looked up. "Hey, I've missed you," Ginny said standing up and hugging him. "Yeah, me too. You look great," Draco said. "Thanks, you don't look so bad youself," Ginny said looking him over. Baggy jeans, white muscle shirt, and sneakers. His muscles had filled out and he had the most amazing smile and the personality to go with it. "Hmm..yeah. Have you found someone?" he asked making her smile turn into a nasty frown. "No actually I haven't, have you?" she asked. "No," he said solemnly. "Oh, I wanted to know something," she said. "Okay, what?" he said kind of confused. "Do you believe in second chances?" she asked him. He smiled back at her knowing what she meant. He reached over and kissed her. "No, I don't," he said. Her face turned into a shocked expression and she almost slapped him but she refrained herself form doing it. "I only believe in first," he said smiling and hugging her. She kissed him and then he looked her straight in the face and gave him the biggest smile he could give. "Will you go out with me?" he asked her for the second time. "Yes, I will," she said. Draco and Ginny both stood up at the same time. He carefully placed his hands at her hips and caressed her body taking it all in. He gently brushed her hair from her face and then he kissed her softly. The kissed lasted for a half a second then they hugged and sat down. "I missed you so much," she said. "Me too," he whispered. "Promise me you'll never leave me," she said. "Never," he said kissin her as the train came to a stop. They both got off the train and walked to a "horse drawn" carriage. They road up to the castle and got off the carriage. The sorting ceremony began as they arrived. It lasted as long as usual. They had the feast and then went to there dorms. Ginny plopped onto her bed and thought about Draco. They both thought about each other all night but didn't know it. They were made for each other and they both knew it.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey Everyone, Kay this is my first Draco/Ginny fic so go easy on the reviews. I had fun writing this and I hope you liked it. I like the pairing of the two. In the chapters to follow this one an OC will appear and also more after that one. (not in the next chapter..just a warning) Anyways R&R pleaze! Luv ya!Peace! Ciao, Nikki 


	2. Vanilla Lip Gloss and Candy Kisses

Chapter 2- Vanilla Lip Gloss and Candy Kisses Rating- PG-13 Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the song in this fic so don't sue me! Kay? Discription- No need to tell you what it's about you should know by the title it tells you all things needed to know. Warnings- Okay c this is simple...if you don't like the pairing of Ginny and Draco then DON'T READ THIS! Also watch out this may have some foul language and intense scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you! ********************************* Dear Readers, I would like to thank a certain group known as Lifehouse for creating the song i'm using in this fic. It's one of my favorites and it has a true meaning. (i hope you can figure out if you can't then ask me..but seriosly it's pretty easy to notice..so..hope you get it) Also I would like to say "I luv you" to someone known as LR (LadyRaya) my one and only true blue friend (no offense to all my other friends). Anyways thank u *Lifehouse* and *J.K. Rowling* (for the wonderful characters and books)!!!Ciao! Luv, Nikki *********************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vanilla Lip Gloss and Candy Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat up in her bed with the morning sunlight on her face. She stood up and realised she was in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm Room. For a minute she forgot where she was. She stood up and streched her arms above her head and then rubbed her eyes. She picked out her clothes to go under her robes. She put on a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants and a baby T. (t- shirt) that said "The Doors" on the front and "Legacy" on the back (words done in hot pink letter with a picture of the doors under the word "legacy" on the back). Then she put on a pair of hot pink flip flops. (in this fic you don't have to wear the usual Hogwarts uniform like in the movie..also if you don't know who The Doors are then don't even go there it's too hard to explain) She put on her Gryffindor robes and then rushed downstairs with her school bag in hand. She reached the Portrait Hole and it opened up before her. She ran out into the halls of Hogwarts and went looking for him, him happened to be Draco Malfoy her one true love. She finally found him after 20 minutes of looking, he was in the library. "Hi there!" Ginny said wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and hugging him. "Hey," Draco said standing up and planting a kiss on her cheek. "What are you working on?" Ginny asked him as they sat in chairs beside each other. "Er, just something that came to me last night it's a potion and I wonder if it works," Draco said. "A love potion i'm guessing?" Ginny said. "Yeah actually it is," Draco said handing the paper to her. "Hmm, you never know it might work. But don't try it on our relationship," Ginny said. "I'm not it's just something that could make a little money. I could sell it to people in the shops in Hogmeade and then they could sell it to there customers. But I don't know if it works and it's just an idea. One of my crazy ideas," Draco said. "Yeah, well, anyways wanna go eat something?" she asked him. "No I already ate. But i'll walk you down there and after you eat i'll meet you in the court yard and we can talk until our first classes. Seeing as how we aren't in the same year," he said. "Okay let's go then," Ginny said standing up. They walked to the double doors to exit the library. Ginny stopped Draco from exiting the library and instead she gave him a quick kiss. "Now we can go," she whispered getting a skeptical look from the Librarian. They reached the Great Hall and he gave her a quick kiss and then left her to go and eat. "Meet me in the court yard," he whispered in her ear as he left.  
  
She walked over to the Gryffindor Table and got a bunch of stares and heard a lot of people whispering. She sat down in between Ron and Harry. "Hi Ginny. Getting a little hot and heavy around here huh?" Harry said laughing at the expression on Ginny's face. "You saw that?!?!" Ginny said embarassed. "Who didn't? Damn if you don't want people to see that then don't do it at the entrance to the Great Hall," Ron said laughing. "Urgh!" Ginny said slapping her brother on the back of the head. "You know you should be more careful with your public displays. So you made up with Mr. Pure Breed?" Ron asked. "FYI it's none of your business but yes I did and his name is Draco," Ginny shouted giving Ron a nasty look. "Do I have to repeat myself? Don't go postal on me I didn't mean to offend you," Ron replied smirking. "Whatever! Harry if you have anything to say about this matter then spit it out and you too Hermione," Ginny said. "Well, personally I think it's geat you two are together. As I said the other day your perfect for each other," Hermione said. "Thanks. Now Harry spit it out. I knew it was coming," Ginny said. "Okay I personally don't care who your with as long as your happy i'm happy. I have the girl I want and I want you to find the perfect guy and if you think you found him in Draco then go for it," Harry said smiling knowing he had done wonders in brightening her day by saying that. "Thanks! Why do you hang out with my brother?" Ginny asked Harry laughing. "He means well. he doesn't want anyone to hurt as he says 'my baby sister'," Harry said. "Gin, I really don't wanna see you hurting like last year when you thought he would hurt you so i'm just watchin' out for you Gin. I love you," Ron said hugging her. "You too. I didn't know you cared seeing as how you made all those wise cracks all the time. Anyways I need to run. I told him i'd meet him in the court yard before class," Ginny said get up and leaving.  
  
~*~In the Court Yard~*~  
  
Ginny opened the doors leading to the court yard and stepped out into the summer almost fall air air. She saw Draco sitting on a concrete bench underneath a birch tree. He looked like himself again. No hurt and pain in his eyes after the time she'd said she wouldn't go out with him because she thought he would hurt her. She walked over to him after a minute of watching him. "Hi," Ginny said. "Hey, what's up?" Draco asked. "You already know," Ginny said playfully. "Yeah, I do. I was hoping that we could talk about us," Draco said. "What about us?" Ginny said. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. I just wanted to say I think we've known each long enough to know that we both need to take things slow. You know no sex or anything like that. Just kissing. I know that I don't want you to show up pregnant and your mother blow up at me. I would never dream of doing anything like that unless we wanted to. And there's this one detail unless we're married," Draco said taking the frown off her face. "I agree with you. But there's one thing I more than agree on is NO SEX!" Ginny said laughing. "I don't know why I brought up sex. You and I both are too young to even think about it. But some of the kids here are thinking about it. I didn't know what was in your head so," Draco was stopped in mid-sentence by a kiss. "Shut up and don't worry about it Draco," Ginny said kissing him. He reached for her arms and draped them at his waste then he put his arms around her waste. He kissed her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Taste like candy and mmm vanilla," Draco said making her laugh. "I think things will work out," Ginny said. Without a doubt they would. Draco and Ginny both stood up arms draped at each others wastes. Draco kissed her deeply and she kissed back. "Go slow," she whispered into his ears. The only thing they did until the school classes started was kiss. Draco knew where he stood and Ginny knew where she was. They were hanging onto the moments hoping nothing would change the way they felt and the love they had , had for a year now.  
  
~*~Hanging By A Moment~*~ (Lifehouse)  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started Chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking Completely incomplete I'll take your invitation You take all of me now...  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose There's nothing else to find There's nothing in the world That can change my mind There is nothing else There is nothing else There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started Chasing after you....  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you) Hanging by a moment (here with you) Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear I guess people reading this,  
  
Hi! This was nice to write.Nope this ain't gunna stop here! I love the song.."Hanging By A Moment". It has a special meaning to me. Not just the obvious one that everyone sees only I can see this one. Anyways, Don't diss the song! Please! R&R pleaze and thank u! Peace Out! Ciao!  
  
Luv, Nikki 


End file.
